


Member Card

by MintyTactics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyTactics/pseuds/MintyTactics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first meet, Anna is immediately taken with Ricken. Little by little, she tries to draw him in. Soon enough the young sorcerer finds himself a regular customer at her shop without quite knowing why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding the Secret Shop

Ricken furrowed his brows and chewed on his bottom lip. All his research couldn’t possibly end here. He shook his head in frustration. Archmage Anto’s notes called for bloodleaf as a critical component in finishing the titration. Unfortunately for Ricken, Archmage Anto was a Plegian sage that had conducted his experiments generations ago, back when bloodleaf was far more readily available.

“Aaaagh, dammit!” He slammed his tome shut forcefully and ran an agitated hand through his auburn hair. How on earth could he get his hands on the herb? By all accounts they hadn’t been publicly sold for decades. Ricken had discovered that years ago, bloodleaf was notoriously used in a recipe for a chemical weapon created by an insane Plegian serial killer. This lead to the herb being outlawed and systematically destroyed throughout the countryside. He grimaced. That meant he’d have to go through underground connections.

Ricken would never describe himself as a paragon of virtue, but he felt uncomfortable at the prospect of dealing in the black market. The most shameful thing he’d ever done was stealing a sweet-roll off of Nowi’s plate when she wasn’t looking (which quickly resulted in his best friend transforming into a dragon and chasing him around camp with fire). Still, he couldn’t let all of his hard work go to waste now. There was one person who could probably help him. He just prayed Naga would give him the resolve to not run away in a cold sweat.

\---

“Hiya, handsome.”

Anna winked back at Ricken over her shoulder. She stood high above him on a heavy oak ladder, checking items off of a seemingly endless list that stretched down to the ground. Her tent was massive so as to accommodate all of her wares; aisles upon aisles of shelves and boxes lined the packed dirt floor. Swords and staves peeked out of barrels, cloves of garlic and cured meats hung from the rafters, and hundreds, if not thousands, of books were scattered about. The shelves held bolts of fabric, precious gemstones, strange metal devices, and countless other sundries. Ricken wondered how one woman managed to keep a track of so much.

He gulped. She had been traveling with the Shepherds for quite some time now, and although Ricken was unsure of her intentions towards the army’s cause there was no denying she was an incredibly useful asset. And yet, being around Anna tended to set him on edge. It had been like this since the day she had arrived at camp.

\---

After settling her things and taking an introductory tour with Robin and Chrom, Anna set out on her own to explore the grounds and meet everyone personally. She spent much of the day getting to know each and every Shepherd. She helped Lon’qu bake rations for the upcoming march (and showed him which spices to add so the tan bricks were at least more than palatable), danced with Olivia, took tea with Lissa and Maribelle, and nearly managed to best Virion at a series of wargames. It was late at night when she stumbled upon Ricken seated at the outer edge of camp. He was engrossed in a large leather tome, squinting and scribbling by the flickering light of a campfire. Moving in completely unnoticed, Anna walked up behind the sorcerer and tapped his shoulder.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you that reading in the dark would ruin your eyes?”

“Oh, hello…” Ricken turned back to greet whoever had joined him. “Miss… ah… I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met.” He grinned sheepishly and extended a friendly hand in greeting. “I’m Ricken!”

Anna let out a tiny squeal and leaned forward, inches from his face. “You are just the cutest!”

“Oh, I… uh… Thank you?”

Anna simply chuckled. “All alone on guard duty, huh?”

Ricken shook off the nervousness that had temporarily overtaken him. “Yup. It’s not too bad though. It’s usually pretty quiet and gives me time to read.”

“A man after my own heart, “ she swooned dramatically. “If you’re ever in the market for a good book I’m sure I could help you out.”

“Ah! You must be the merchant woman that the others ran into earlier today.”

“Sharp as a tack, you are.”

“You like to read as well?”

“‘A mind needs books as a sword needs a whetstone,’ as my grandmother used to say.” Anna grinned wickedly. “Luckily I can swing a sword as well as I can read a book.”

“That’s very impressive, Miss Anna.”

“Just Anna, please. Miss Anna was my mother. And grandmother. And aunt. And other aunt. Hey, mind if I grab a seat?”

“Oh, uh…” Ricken hesitated for a moment. “Yes, of course. I mean, no, I don’t mind. Of course you can sit. Down. On the ground. Against the log.”

“Thanks, sweetie. I think I can find my way around though,” she giggled. With a few skips she settled herself next to Ricken, brushing her arm against his. She craned her head over to catch a glimpse at the cover of his book. The young sorcerer was acutely aware of the sensation of her breast against his arm. “So whatcha got your nose buried in?”

Ricken shifted uncomfortably. “S-some personal notes. I’m, uh, researching more effective ways to produce a stronger flame without necessitating large amounts of fuel. I can generate it well enough but have trouble keeping a large blaze for longer than a few seconds.”

“Ah, so the robes and dorky hat aren’t just for show then?”

He tugged down on the brim of his cap defensively. “It’s not dorky!”

“Whatever you say, hon. I think it’s pretty cool though. Your research, that is” Anna stuck her tongue out impishly. “The hat is still dorky.” Her smile turned into a small frown of distaste. She tugged at the top of her blouse, revealing a slip of her modest cleavage. “Eugh, it’s so hot out tonight! Dunno how you can stand being next to a fire, much less working with it. Especially in that robe of yours. I should know; I went to the academy in Ylisstol for a few years when I was younger. Hated the uniform. Too bulky. Bad in a fight.” She continued to tug at her blouse in hopes of cooling off.

Ricken’s eyes were drawn down to Anna’s chest. An intense heat immediately flared up across his cheeks when he noticed that she wasn’t wearing any undergarments.

“Hmm? See something you like?” She looked at him knowingly.

“Oh, um, I, um, that is, I’m sorry Miss Anna, terribly sorry, I should be getting back to my watch it was very nice to make your acquaintance,” he spat out as he turned his back towards her, hands firmly gripping the edges of his tome.

Anna leaned her face in toward Ricken’s and squeezed her breasts onto his shoulder. “Oh? Something the matter, sweetie?” Her lips were dangerously close to his ear as she lightly rubbed her breasts against him. Before the boy could conjure some sort of response, Anna lifted herself onto her feet with a flourish. “Well, it was very nice to make your acquaintance as well, little wizard. I’m sure I’ll see you around camp. Don’t be a stranger, ‘kay?” She winked and flashed him a toothy smile, then ambled off into the night.

Ricken merely sat there, staring into the fire. He thanked whatever gods were watching that he had placed his book on his lap.

\---

He had entered her tent in hopes that she possessed some bloodleaf or knew where to obtain it. He just hoped he was prepared to deal with her. Most of their interactions thus far had consisted of one-sided flirting from the spritely redhead. This wasn’t unusual, as Anna acted that way with everyone, even the women. However, Ricken couldn’t shake the feeling that there was a bit of a predatory air about her whenever she spoke to him in particular. They had run into each other many times after their initial campfire encounter. He did his best to maintain as little contact with the woman as possible, but she seemed to pop up at every turn. This would be the first time he had ever sought her out. He steeled himself. Just get the bloodleaf and get out.

“So what can I do ya for?”

“Ah, good evening, Anna. I’m sorry to interrupt you so late in the day.”

“Nonsense, I can always make time for a guest.” She stepped off of the ladder and rolled up her list to tuck under her arm. With light steps she skipped over to Ricken and gave his nose a playful flick. “Especially one as cute as you.”

He absentmindedly fiddled with his robe. “Oh, um… Well, yes, I was wondering if you might be able to assist me in finding a, an, uh, a specific herb that I’ve been looking for.”

“Bloodleaf?” Anna replied, not missing a beat.

“Yes, bloodl- huh? Um.. yes, bloodleaf. How did you, uh…”

“Your little manakete friend likes to talk.”

“I swear, I-I have only the, the uh, the best of intentions with it! It’s- it’s purely for research!”

Anna smirked and waved Ricken down. “You don’t have to worry, dear, I trust you. Now, I’m still in the middle of taking inventory and haven’t run into any bloodleaf yet, but I’m sure I’ve got something around here.” She turned and began walking down one of the aisles. Before disappearing behind a shelf, she looked back at Ricken and beckoned him with her finger. “Well come on then, you don’t expect me to look on my own, do you?”

Ricken didn’t even realize he was just standing there watching Anna leave. He tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. “Ah, no. I’m coming.”

She smiled. “Excellent!”

Just get the bloodleaf and get out. That was all he had to do.

\---

They had searched through countless shelves, crates, sacks, and other containers for a good while now, to no avail. Ricken had loosened up after talking more with Anna, who quickly revealed herself be a fairly skilled and knowledgeable sorcerer. He found he quite enjoyed discussing magic theory with her, an added bonus being that if she was talking about magic then she wasn’t flirting him into a nervous wreck.

“A binding agent?”

“Yes. My hope is to replicate Archmage Anto’s methods, which calls for the use of bloodleaf as a binding agent to hold the reagents together. The end product is a substance that should be able act as a catalyst in my spellcasting which, if my research is correct, should in turn maintain the increased kinetic energy of a larger flame.”

“Get a bigger and longer boom, huh?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Wow, never woulda thought of that. Makes sense though. Pretty clever to use the oxygen concentrate like that. Not half bad, kiddo.” Anna tipped Ricken’s hat forward playfully.

“Thanks,” he said with a small laugh, fixing his hat back in place. “I’m still amazed you know about Archmage Anto. His work is rather esoteric.”

“Told you before, I have my ways.”

“Like what?”

“Ah ah ah! A gentleman never asks and a lady never tells.” She wagged a finger at him and brought it up to her lips with a wink.

A slight heat crept onto Ricken’s cheeks. He tried to laugh nonchalantly and turned back towards a shelf to continue looking. A few more minutes passed when he heard Anna cheer behind him.

“Aha! Found it!” Anna held up a small velvet pouch triumphantly. “Hope this is enough.” She gave it a few shakes, showing off her discovery to her accomplice.

Ricken clapped his hands together with a smile. “Great! That should be more than enough. Thank you so much for you help, Anna.”

“Anything for a friend, yeah?”

The feeling of heat returned to his cheeks. “Friend. Right! Of course, thank you. So, how much would you like for it?” He patted down his sides, looking for his money pouch.

“A kiss.”

He froze. Surely he misheard her. “Uh… How… much gold?”

“No gold. Just a kiss.” The look she gave him was playful and mischievous, but by no means one that implied she was joking.

Ricken unconsciously reached for his clothes and rubbed the fabric between his fingers. There was no way he was prepared for this.

“Well, I’m not sure I would be able to, ah, provide that.”

“Or you could try and find bloodleaf somewhere else. I’m sure the next city we come across will have some drunk in a dirty alley or seedy bar you can buy it from.”

“That’s… That’s not fair!”

“I think this is quite a good deal you’re getting, sweetie.” A dainty pout appeared on her face. “Or could it be that the thought of kissing me repulses you?”

“No! Never! I mean, you’re a… you’re a very attractive woman, Miss Anna. Ah, I mean, Anna.”

“Hmm?” She leaned forward, hands on her thighs. Her ponytail swung over her shoulder just enough where Ricken caught a hint of lemon. She smiled innocently at him. “So, what’s the problem then? Just a harmless kiss, and you won’t have to spend a single copper.”

Ricken’s heart raced. Part of him wanted to forget about the whole thing and get out of the tent as soon as possible. Another, much louder, part of him wanted to see if her lips tasted of lemon.

“So?”

“...Oka-mmph!”

He was cut off by Anna’s mouth grabbing at his lower lip. With a slight hum of approval, her hands reached for the sides of his face and pulled him deeper into the kiss. For several panicked seconds Ricken just stood there with Anna suckling on his lip. Then, eyes shut, his arms shot out from his sides and wrapped tightly around her neck. He closed the kiss, attacking Anna’s lips in return. The sudden movement nearly toppled her over, but Ricken managed to steady them both. Even with her leaning down, wrapping his arms around her tall frame had taken Ricken’s full height to accomplish. Her eyes opened wide in surprise before she closed them once more and slid her tongue out from her mouth, tracing the outline of the boy’s lips. As if on cue he responded with his own tongue that came out to meet hers. The two wrestled in a wet cacophony of smacking, slurping, and moaning. Ricken’s breath came hot and heavy through his nostrils as their breathing and saliva intermingled in the intimate space between their faces. Small moans crept out of Anna’s throat and reverberated against him. They goaded him into pressing his attack even harder against the woman’s lips. Whenever he wasn’t pushing against her own tongue or exploring the contours of her mouth, he bit, sucked, and nibbled, bringing Anna’s lips out into a swollen red fullness. Before long they pushed away from each other and allowed themselves a moment to regain their breath. Anna pressed her forehead against his and looked through half-lidded eyes at the panting young sorcerer. Her lips definitely tasted like lemon.

“Whoa there, tiger…” she eked out through gasps of air. “At least buy me dinner first.”

Ricken’s stood there, his arms entwined around her neck, staring with hazy eyes. No intelligible words came out of his mouth. His mind was devoid of any rational thought. “This… Uh… I didn’t…” His lungs fought for air, inhaling Anna’s citrusy aroma and the peculiar scent of age and spice that pervaded her tent. “I-I’m sorry, that was-”

She interrupted him with a slender finger to his lips. “Shush. It was my pleasure.” Her eyes went downwards. “And yours, apparently.”

Through the pleats of his uniform his erection bulged proudly against the fabric. In a more rational state of mind Ricken would have been mortified. As it stood, all he felt was a pleasant heat running through his body. “Uh… Um…”

Her eyes met his and glinted with a mixture of allure and mischief. “Consider this on the house.” The finger on his lips trailed along the side of his face and down his neck. She opened her palm against his chest and continued downwards at a slow, agonizing pace. Once she reached his pants she started to loosen the bindings that held them up. Still keeping her gaze on him she spoke frankly: “If you want me to stop just say so.”

Anna was met with his silent stare. The only sound coming from his mouth were his haggard breaths. With a smile she brought her errant hand up to her mouth. He watched as she closed her mouth, cheeks pulsing and swishing. Moments later it opened and released a slick handful of saliva onto her palm. She closed her hand and carefully eased it beneath his undergarments. In one fluid motion she wrapped her slim fingers around his cock. Ricken shuddered at her touch; it was an entirely different sensation having someone else holding his member. And when that someone else was Anna he wasn’t sure how long he’d last. His hands slipped from the back of her neck and clutched at the edge of her cape.

He wasn’t the biggest she’d ever had but his size still impressed Anna, especially for his age. In firm, drawn-out strokes she stroked his dick teasingly. She began with a full grip to spread her saliva until she was able to travel along his length effortlessly. Deciding to have a little fun she enveloped his head within her palm and swiveled her hand around it. Its bulbous form settled warmly in her clutch, a fair amount of pre-cum streaming out. Ricken hunched over and whimpered into the crook of Anna’s neck. His grip on her cape tightened as his hips moved of their own accord into the teasing woman’s hold.

“Aaagh, Anna! I can’t- I can’t-”

“Easy now, tiger. I’ve got you,” she whispered huskily. Her lips wrapped around the bottom of his ear and suckled gently. Ricken squirmed underneath her; every few seconds a different part of his body was assailed with waves of pleasure and Anna showed no signs of stopping. While she passed his earlobe from her lips to between her teeth, nibbling playfully, the hand that had stayed on Ricken’s face traveled downwards to join the other. Her working hand deftly removed itself from his head and formed a ring with her thumb and two fingers around his shaft. As she traced a slick trail down to his base her other hand reached beneath to cup his balls. Light tugs stretched his twin orbs out and against each other, causing the boy to buckle over and release another guttural moan.

“Ooooh, gods, Annaaaa…”

“You lemme know when you’re gonna cum, ‘kay?”

“U-Uh huh, yeah, yeah, I will…”

Anna kissed and licked her way down from his ear, eventually planting her lips firmly against him and sucking on his neck. In a gesture that brought a smile to her face and excited her far more than she thought it would, Ricken shifted his face so that he could do the same to her. She felt his small tongue lap against her skin, his mouth clamoring desperately for a taste of her. Her legs clenched together on their own and a shiver ran up her spine. A moistness had begun to seep out from within her. Anna wished she had a free hand for herself, but was determined to bring Ricken to his finish. Her hands continued to pump and fondle him energetically.

“Hey, stud. How you…” Her breath wavered. Gods, she wanted to fuck him right now. “How you holding up?

“Mmmph, Anna…” he sighed into her neck.

“I’ll take that to mean… you’re enjoying it.” The moist warmth emanating from his mouth had made her neck slick and moist. Gods, she really wanted to fuck him right now.

They continued like this: hands moved frantically, hips thrust with need, their mouths pressed hungrily against each others’ bodies. Anna felt Ricken’s balls and cock swell immeasurably in her hands. He was sure to burst any second.

“Ohhh, mmmm…” Somewhere in all of the chaos Ricken’s hand had found its way up into Anna’s blouse. He held greedily onto her breast, rubbing and squeezing without mercy.

“Haa… Haaa… You… You sure you haven’t done this before?”

“I’m… I’m…”

“You ready, tiger? C’mon then… Show me what you got… right here.” Anna moved the hand that was pumping him up to his head, while the one that had been playing with his balls replaced it and continued to stroke him.

Ricken’s cock throbbed in her hand. A pleasant tightness had encased his groin, signaling his need for release. It was taking all of his willpower to not crumple into a shivering pile on the ground. But when Anna grasped his head whatever restraint he had left broke completely. His hips thrust aggressively into her when suddenly a pounding white fire burned throughout his body.

As soon as she felt his cock start to pulse in her grip she redoubled her efforts and pumped him even faster. The moist, muffled sounds of flesh slapping against flesh were joined by a chorus of moans and whimpers. The first shot of cum splattered violently into her palm. Several more followed it and quickly filled a milky pool in her hand. Ricken grabbed onto Anna for dear life as she worked to drain his balls completely. Each pulse of his cock released a powerful jet of cum into her palm. She marveled at the sheer amount she had gathered, eager to see it for herself when he was finished.

Her hand started to slow but never stopped moving. They gradually slowed to a steady pace, his seed continuing to drip onto her palm. When she felt his cock stop throbbing Anna reached down to his base and tried to wring out any drops of cum that remained. When she was satisfied that nothing was left she ran her clean hand gently along the length of his cock. It had noticeably softened, but she was certain she could bring it back to full hardness. Another time, maybe.

The young sorcerer leaned weakly into Anna and nuzzled against her neck. “That was… You are… amazing…”

“Not so… bad yourself.” Her chest heaved deeply. Ricken’s hand still clung to her breast, but she had no intention of telling him to move. Carefully, Anna removed the hand filled with his cum out from his pants; her other hand remained, playing with his cock. She brought her hand up behind his back and saw now just how much he had shot out onto her palm. Despite her best efforts to keep it contained some of his cum had dripped off the side. The smell of it filled her senses. Her mouth watered in anticipation. With one final squeeze of his member Anna pressed her clean hand against the boy’s chest and tried to gently push him off. At a passing glance, nothing looked out of place with the two. Looking closely, however, revealed flushed cheeks, necks dotted with harsh red marks, disheveled clothing, and a palpable air of sex and lust.

“Is that my…”

“Mhm.” Anna brought her cum-filled hand up to her face and inhaled breathily. Much to Ricken’s surprise she opened her mouth and started lapping up his seed. She took her time, savoring the taste, until her hand was licked clean. She grinned. “Tasty.”

“Gods…”

Having finished, Anna tried to stand up straight, but noticed that Ricken still had his hand firmly on her breast. “Comfy there, tiger?” she asked, moving her chest against his hand. Ricken flushed visibly. He quickly removed himself from her blouse and spewed out a number of apologies in succession. Anna just giggled as she fixed her clothes. “Little late in the game to act bashful, dontcha think?” She reached behind her and tossed a small object at Ricken. “Here, this is yours.”

It was the bloodleaf. The sorcerer looked skittishly between Anna and the small velvet pouch in his hand. “Uh… Th-thank you, Anna. For the bloodleaf and.. uh…”

“Any time, sweetie.” She gave him a wink. “And I mean it. You’re always welcome here in my shop.” Anna leaned down once more and pulled Ricken’s face into a kiss. It was chaste, compared to what had just transpired, but he felt the familiar heat creep across his face. Anna pulled her face back a few inches from his and smiled at the flustering boy. “Now, scoot. I’ve got to work on inventory and you need to finish up your research.” They walked together to the entrance of her tent, where she saw him off with a friendly wave and a request for him to come back soon.

Ricken stumbled towards his own tent in a daze. Although he tried to get back to reading he couldn’t seem to focus; after an hour of repeating the same passage he decided to call it a night. When he awoke he felt his sheets and undergarments covered in a sticky substance. But those were the least of his problems. He lay up in his cot staring down at his groin.

“Dammit… What am I going to do about you…”


	2. Customer Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what he tries, Ricken can't get Anna off his mind.

The morning after was not a pleasant one for Ricken. His dreams were pleasant and shapeless. When he awoke, he found that they had left him with more than just a feeling of giddiness and a slight dampness: an unfortunate erection poked defiantly against his sheets. Hormones worked against his better judgment and drove his hands beneath his undergarments; all the while thoughts of Anna swam in his head. The sour-sweet taste of her lips. The soft touch of her hand. The feel of her heart beating beneath her breast. He pumped furiously, recalling how Anna had done the same just hours before, when the flaps to his tent blew open.

“Riiiiickeeennnn,” a shrill voice cried. “Wake uuuuuup!”

The young mage scrambled in his sheets. “I’m up! I’m up!” He turned to face his intrusive guest: a spritely girl bouncing beside his bed, her wavy emerald hair and sweeping cloak twirling with her every hop. “Hi, Nowi,” he groaned through clenched teeth. As much as he enjoyed her company, Ricken wanted to throttle her. And if possible, his dick afterwards.

“What’s wro- Oh, man, Ricken, were you beating it?!”

He stared dumbstruck before dismissing her as nonchalantly as he could. “What? No, no, that’s just the- the weird air.”

Nowi scoffed. “Right. The air.” Her prim little nose twitched inquisitively. “Nope. That’s the undeniable smell of a horny male.”

“Could you not say it like that?”

“I’m just teasing,” she quipped playfully.

“How do you even know something like that?”

“Please, Ricken, I’m not some naive little wyrmling. Have you forgotten how old I am?” The small woman stood proudly. “I could be your great great great great great great great-”

“I get it.”

“-great great great great-”

“Nowi! I get it!”

She stopped herself and grinned. “Great!”

“Okay,” he groaned into his hands. “I’m awake now. What did you need?”

“It’s breakfast time!” She bounced happily onto the foot of his cot. “Breakfast time, breakfast time, breakfast time!”

Beneath Ricken, the cot shook roughly with each leap. Strong vibrations shook his pulsing member around and only made his predicament worse. This was the last way he wanted to wake up. At this point, a cold bucket of water to the face would have been a welcome change. With great effort he shooshed Nowi out of his tent. She winked knowingly at him over her shoulder as she disappeared through the flaps, which was enough to send a pang of guilt through his conscience. He sighed. He’d just have to make do and find some time for himself later to get rid of his erection. Images of Anna from the previous night ran through his head and caused his member to twitch involuntarily. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought.

\---

Hobbling out of his tent into the cool morning air of the Feroxian hinterlands, Ricken wrapped his uniform around himself. This would more than suffice to hide his throbbing manhood. All around him the camp buzzed with activity, as attendants and fighters alike packed things up for transport. He cursed to himself. In the activity of the previous night he’d forgotten that The Shepherds would be continuing their march today. He definitely didn’t have any time to relieve himself. 

His swollen groin surged with pain whenever he made any effort to walk. He suffered through every aggravating step, the tightness in his lower regions pulsing with a dizzying pressure. Without thinking, a stray hand found its way into his trousers, where it tugged absentmindedly at his member. Little did it satisfy him, but he found himself unable to stop. His head turned on a swivel, keeping an eye out for anyone and everyone. Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t account for every angle. A deep voice snapped at him from behind.

“Oi! Little Ricken! Why walk so funny?” An imposing figure meandered over to Ricken amidst the commotion of the camp, his longsword propped across his broad shoulders. “You have the breaking of the ankle? Gregor have salve for that.”

“Ah, no, Gregor, I’m fine.” He was anything but. His words came out sharp and jagged, betraying the calm demeanor he tried so desperately to project. “Late night. Not much sleep.”

“I see! Yes, Gregor understand perfect. Sadly, Gregor not have salve for that. But still understand. Have many capers and cavortings in younger days.” He wagged a scolding finger at the boy. "And yet, not always stay strong and young. Must be watching for health, Little Ricken!”

“Yeah, Gregor, thanks…”

The hulking mercenary laughed heartily and gave a firm pat on Ricken’s back. “Come, I am thinking food will help.”

Accepting his fate, the boy walked stiffly with Gregor. He took care to watch his steps. Any uncalculated movement threatened to stimulate his already sensitive member. Although the mess tent was nearby every step felt like a mile. By the time he had managed to hobble over Ricken wanted nothing more than curl into himself at the bottom of a dark pit and die.

Meals for the Shepherds were always a communal affair at set times throughout the day. Robin and Chrom agreed that it served a dual purpose of efficiency and morale boosting. It was one of the unit’s unwritten rules that everyone served mess duty at least once. Whether that was in a cooking, cleaning, or serving role was up to the individual. Some Shepherds, like Lon’qu, Gaius, and Cherche, volunteered to cook several meals each week, much to the delight of everyone else. Others whose culinary skills were lacking, like Lissa, Chrom, and Robin, were encouraged to take up other responsibilities. Today they were lucky enough to have Lon’qu on duty. 

Gregor and Ricken joined others in the food line, which already boasted over a dozen eager and hungry Shepherds. The mess tent had quickly surged with hungry patrons when food was ready, as it usually did when Lon’qu was working. Although his meals were simple fare, salt and ground pepper being the most extravagant ingredients, the care he took in their preparation showed. And so Ricken stood there, dancing in place from foot to foot trying his best to ignore the heaviness in his swollen sack. The line moved agonizingly slow, but eventually he was ready to be served. Feeling equal parts delight and anxiety he held out his tray as Anna prepared his food. 

“G’morning, hon.”

“A-Anna. Good morning.”

“Make any good progress last night?”

“Not really, no…”

“Yeah? Something wrong with the experiment?”

“Not… exactly.”

“I’m sure you’ve got it under control, but lemme know if you need anything else.” She smiled knowingly. “I mean it.”

His cheeks flushed at what he thought were the hidden meaning of her words. “O-Okay. That would be very, uh, very nice.”

“Nice, huh? Yeah, it would be nice.” Anna laughed softly, placing a steaming bowl of stew and   
fresh hunk of bread onto his tray. “You all packed up and ready to go?”

“Mostly, yes, mostly.”

“You usually ride in one of the supply wagons, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“What do you say to keeping a girl some company, hm? I’ve got a wagon of my own. I could probably even help you out with your research.”

“Y-Yeah, I think you could… Um, sure. Should I just… uh…”

“Just drop by my tent later, ‘kay? Now get a move on, you’re holding up the line.”

\---

Thoughts of Anna simultaneously eased the strain on his groin and made it worse. Ricken had wolfed down his meal, not paying attention to Nowi and Gregor’s latest argument. Afterwards, he tried to relieve himself in one of the latrines but was shooed away by one of the camp attendants so they could pack it up. Far from satisfying him it only rendered him more frustrated. He accepted his fate for the time being and quickly shuffled back to his belongings. The tent and all its furnishings had already been packed away in the supply wagons; all that was left behind was his satchel and his personal tome. He picked these up and made his way over to Anna’s tent, where she was loading up the last of her possessions onto a massive covered wagon. For a moment, perhaps too long of a moment, he remained glued to the spot staring at her. The way her body moved with such ease. The alluring curve of her legs as she bent to pick up a crate. Her breasts heaving in exertion as she carried heavy materials into her wagon. The tantalizing way her fiery hair shone amidst the pale haze of the morning mist. When she finally noticed him and waved, he shook himself out of his daydreaming.

“You all set?” she called from behind a large crate.

“Yeah, I am. Do you… Do you need any help?”

The crate dropped onto her wagon with a heavy thud. Anna dusted her hands and turned back to Ricken. “Nope! That was the last of it. You can go ahead and toss anything you want to in the back here.”

At her suggestion he unshouldered his satchel and heaved it up onto a lumpy pile of assorted fabrics. “Did you really fit everything inside?”

“It’s bigger than it looks. I’ve got a pretty good system going on. Alrighty, time to saddle up!” She made for the front of the wagon, Ricken following behind as fast as he could. The two horses hitched to the front noticed her arrival and shuffled excitedly. “Easy now, you two. We have a guest.” Anna whirled towards Ricken with a flourish. “May I present the two finest steeds in all of Ylisse: Emile and Catherine!” At their names, each of the horses whinnied and posed proudly with raised hooves. “Took ‘em forever to learn how to do that. Go on kiddo, say hi. They won’t bite. Unless you smell like apples.”

Ricken approached the nearest horse warily, a tentative hand stretched out towards them. A few strokes of the mane rewarded him with a small whinny, encouraging him to do the same with the other horse. “They’re beautiful.”

“And smart to boot.” Anna leaned in and whispered loudly with a cupped hand. “Well, Emile not so much. I’ve seen him chewing on old boots before.” The horse in question grunted in protest. She smacked his side playfully. “Oh hush you, it’s bad for your teeth and you know it.” Somewhere in camp orders were being barked. All around them wheels creaked, wagons moved, and feet shuffled. “C’mon hon, up top with me.” Anna poked at Ricken’s cheek with her fingers and bounded up into the driver’s seat, grabbing at the reins. She patted at an empty seat behind her and looked expectantly at Ricken. Fighting back the heavy tingling in his groin, Ricken clambered up beside Anna. “Okie dokie you two, let’s go!”

Her horses began moving and the wagon creaked forward through the countryside. They fell in line with the rest of the Shepherds onto a well worn dirt path; Anna’s wagon had joined the other supply wagons somewhere vaguely in the middle of the caravan. Cavaliers were at the front and rear, with pegasus and wyvern riders flanking the sides above a fading treeline. The wagons rode within several yards of each other, keeping a healthy distance. Soon enough, they reached a steady pace and Anna tied down the reins.

“Keep it steady. Catherine, make sure Emile doesn’t slack off, yeah?” She reached forward and gave a friendly slap on the horse’s hindquarters. Satisfied that they could pull the wagon on their own Anna put her feet up and leaned back against the headboard. “So what’s the deal with all of this anyways?” she asked, tapping against Ricken’s tome. “Extra credit?”

“Something like that. I’m just messing around with basic sygaldric techniques.”

“Y’know, when I hear ‘basic sygaldry’ I think of memorizing runes and sigils, not spell augmentation. You are a first-year, right?”

“Yeah, I am. The lessons are kind of slow though.”

“I hear ya there. Though my untapped scholarly knowledge was redirected towards making moonshine and other such contraband frowned upon by the Masters.”

“Like what?”

“Oh, this and that.” Anna leaned back and grinned smugly. “Once put together a charm you could wear around your neck that made anything you ate taste like cinnamon rolls. My own response to the slop they served in the dining halls.” She blew a tuft of hair from her face in annoyance. “Those didn’t last long. Turns out people didn’t like that I employed a teensy bit of mind control.”

Ricken’s eyes shot wide open. “You used suggestive magic?!” He eased back down and asked, “How?”

“It’s easy once you figure it out. The charm housed a bit of cinnamon and other spices; it was the chain that actually did most of the work. Some of the links had runes inscribed that corresponded with the parts of the brain associated with taste. Suffice to say I did a pretty damn good job.”

“That’s… amazing.”

“You think?” 

“So why did you leave the Academy? You said you only went for a few years.”

Anna’s face lost its usual sparkle, but only for a moment. She smirked and waved a dismissive hand. “Creative differences. The place wasn’t a good fit for me.”

Ricken gazed off towards the passing trees. “I understand. Sometimes it feels like that for me.”

“That why you ran off to be a daring hero?”

“Partially,” he chuckled. “I thought you said I was a dork, not a hero.”

“They’re not mutually exclusive,” she replied smiling.

“Really though, all of the classes and teachers just felt too constricting. I… I know I’m not the smartest or most talented mage out there but I wasn’t learning anything at the Academy.”

“Well hey, you and me?” She leaned over with a wink and a grin. “We’re just too good for those stuffy eggheads.”

Ricken couldn’t help but share in her infectious smile. It almost made him forget about the massive erection he was hiding. Almost. Wordlessly, they ceased conversation and settled into a comfortable, if somewhat bumpy ride.

\---

“How goes it, hon?”

To her side, Ricken was poring over the pages of his tome, tapping a finger against its edges. “Alright, I guess.”

“Just alright?”

With a weary sigh he closed his book and leaned back, mimicking Anna’s posture. His hands folded over his chest. “Can’t seem to focus.” A statement that was true enough. He wasn’t sure how to properly explain that each bump of the wagon sent a dull throbbing pain throughout his entire lower regions.

“Hit a roadblock in your work?”

“You could say that.”

“What’s got ya stumped?”

“It’s nothing,” he replied, trailing off.

“Sure doesn’t sound like ‘nothing’” She looked at him, waiting for a response. “Hmm. Penny for your thoughts?”

“No, I’m alright. I’ll be fine.”

Anna puffed her cheeks out in mock frustration. “Okay, now I definitely know something is going on.” She pointed a lone finger at him and poked at his face. “C’mon, what’s up? No negative vibes allowed on this wagon.”

Ricken couldn’t bring himself to tell Anna that he was hiding a massive erection and wanted nothing more than for her to wrap her hand around it and relieve him. She may have seemingly dropped several hints that she would do just that, but whether it was the fear of being wrong or anxiety of being right preventing him from broaching the topic he couldn’t say. A chance look to his side revealed Anna waiting earnestly for him to say something, concern and curiosity painting her features.

“Anna, it’s alright. I’m okay. Thanks though.” He gave her a small, strained grin.

The woman grumbled with mild disbelief. “If you say so, hon. I don’t mean to pry.” Her small hand gripped lightly onto his shoulder and she smiled. “If you feel like talking, I’m all ears.” She released him and returned to her resting pose.

Ricken was about to do the same when a surge of daring ran through him. A quick survey of his surroundings allayed any potential fears that were beginning to sprout within him. The next cart was several yards down the road and caravan guards were fairly spread out. He estimated another few hours before they reached their destination. His sex-addled mind tried to rationalize his current circumstances: He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Under normal circumstances he would never have even conceived of what he was about to do. But dammit if his swollen balls weren’t throwing all semblances of normalcy out the window. Words struggled to come out of his throat, but with great effort Ricken managed to speak.

“Actually… Anna. I could…” He hesitated. Only for a moment. “I could use your help with, uh, something.”

Anna cracked a solitary eye open. “Yeah?”

“Y-Yeah… Could we, I mean- Is there space, uh, space inside your wagon…?”

“For?”

“For… Well, there’s not really… not really anyone around.” He grinned sheepishly. Coyness didn’t come naturally to the boy, but he could at least admit to giving it his best effort. 

Realization quickly dawned on Anna. “Why, Mr. Ricken, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Well, that depends I guess…” His gaze darted nervously back and forth between her and his boots. “Is it… Is it working?”

Ricken had her full attention now. She leaned towards him, smirking with half-lidded eyes. “You tell me, tiger.” Two slender fingers tilted his chin up. Anna moved in and stole a quick kiss. She gestured with a nod at the canvas flaps that led into the wagon. “Let’s go inside.” She tapped lightly at his chin as she got onto her feet and stretched. Before she disappeared within, Anna called back over her shoulder. “Catherine! Emile! Keep up the hustle, you two. We’ll be back before you know it.” Her horses glanced back and seemed to offer snorts that could have been interpreted as acknowledgement. Or chuckling. To Ricken it seemed like both. Anna extended a hand to the boy, holding the flaps open and waiting for him.

His heart fluttered nervously. His palms began to sweat. Despite the cool breeze and his broad-brimmed cap he felt an incessant heat beating down on him. The promise of what was to come had reinvigorated the morning’s arousal. The pain and pressure doubled but were momentarily satiated, expecting immediate release. It took Anna a few calls of his name before he broke out of whatever stupor had held him frozen. He anxiously left his hat on his seat and followed her into the wagon.

Like her tent, the inside of Anna’s wagon boasted was confusing, dizzying, and impressive all at the same time. In a striking display of geometric perfection, all of her wares were stacked neatly into place. No open space could be seen, save for a small alcove that lay immediately before the front flaps of the wagon. It was a cozy space, sporting a neatly made bed and some shelves that held an assortment of small trinkets and books. The space was large enough for them to move around comfortably if they ducked their heads. Anna motioned Ricken onto the bed and knelt in front of him, hovering over his lap expectantly.

“So here we are, stud. What next?” A stray hand found its way onto Ricken’s hips and slowly made its way over to his lap. He tensed in anticipation. The moment her hand brushed over his balls Ricken took in a sharp gasp of air through clenched teeth and grabbed at the bedsheets. “Hey now, I barely even touched you.”

“It’s been kind of a long day…”

Puzzled at what he meant, Anna hooked her fingers into the hem of his pants and shrugged them down. Ricken’s cock immediately sprang forth from its confines, flushed and swollen. She continued lowering his pants down to his ankles and marveled at the size of his balls. A low whistle escaped her lips. “Jeez, hon, you weren’t kidding. What’ve you been up to?”

“N-nothing, really.” He couldn’t think of a diplomatic way to say that he had been masturbating to thoughts of her naked body.

Anna leaned onto Ricken’s lap. “Don’t you worry, tiger. Just sit back and relax.” She planted a chaste kiss onto the tip of his dick. 

“Can you…” He hesitated. He wasn’t sure the words could come out of his mouth. But Anna was right here in front of him, inches away from his bare crotch. If there was a line they’d already most certainly crossed it. “Can you use your breasts?”

She smirked knowingly at him. Wordlessly, she loosened her top and pulled it down to reveal her modest, perky chest. The sight of her tits set Ricken’s blood aflame; his cock throbbed in response. A string of saliva left Anna’s mouth and covered her chest as she moved herself into position. Her chest was ample enough that she could close it around Ricken’s member and slide it along. She kneaded her breasts forcefully, pushing against the warm thickness of his cock. Her body moved back and forth to slide it between her cleavage, the slickness of her saliva spreading messily across her skin. The boy tried to hold back his groans and failed. A series of shaky cries emanated from his mouth as the pleasure overwhelmed him; every breath of air that didn’t fill his lungs repeated Anna’s name over and over.

The boy sat frozen, half out of disbelief and half out of pleasure. He slowly regained enough of his wits where he locked eyes with the woman kneeling in front of him. Her gaze spoke volumes: she was incredibly horny. Ricken thought he would test his theory by reaching out and grabbing at one of her tits. The awkwardness of trying to grope it while Anna worked her breasts tirelessly didn’t stop him from marveling at their softness. A few tentative fingers sank into her chest, moist with her saliva and sweat.

“Go ahead tiger…” she eked out between moans. “Play with ‘em. Feel my tits… I want you to.”

Ricken was more than happy to take her up on her offer. His hesitant fingers became eager hands that explored and grabbed at her heaving chest. The supple flesh gave easily beneath his grip; soon he found her nipples and tugged and squeezed harshly. The first time he pinched the tips of her breasts she cried out in ecstasy. It aroused Ricken immensely, such that he began thrusting against Anna’s movements and leaking pre-cum onto her chest. Their haggard breaths intermingled with the creaks of the wagon and the soft wind beating against the canvas cover. She looked in delight at the cute little pink head that disappeared into the depths of her breasts, only to return with a beautiful glistening sheen.

She needed a taste. With a bit of effort, Anna pushed her breasts down against his base, far enough where his dick peeked out and she could wrap her mouth around the head. The girl stayed like that for a good while, rubbing her breasts against his pulsing member and sucking dutifully on the tip. The taste of cum danced around her tongue. Though she had stopped pushing back against Ricken, he still thrust his hips against her with great vigor. His cock passed smoothly between her lips, in and out, sliding against the moistness of her quick pink tongue. Anna leaned her head back and looked up into Ricken, still massaging his cock with the softness of her breasts. 

“How you feelin’, sweetie?”

“Oh gods, Anna… It’s amazing… More…”

“The gals aren’t going anywhere, don’t you worry. You just… You just sit back and lemme know when you ready to cum for me…” More saliva dripped from her mouth to ease Ricken’s passage between her breasts. She looked straight at him, lust all across her features. “You gonna cum, hon? Huh?” She leaned in closer and whispered huskily. “Do it, tiger, I’m ready for it. Cum for me, stud, cover my tits. C’mon, I want it so bad.”

Her dirty talk was bringing Ricken rapidly to the edge. Sensing the familiar tightness in his balls, his hands ceased groping at her breasts and instead grabbed her shoulders. He forced himself against her chest, pushing her back as he scooted closer to the edge of the cot. His thrusts became so intense that Anna merely held her breasts together tightly as Ricken fucked her cleavage to his heart’s content. The young boy’s hips smashed into Anna, slapping his cock and balls messily against her. Fluids smeared onto her skin gave it a glossy shine and filled the small confines of the wagon with the heady scent of their arousal. 

They were running purely on desire now. Ricken’s animalistic grunts clashed with Anna’s soft, high-pitched squeaks of pleasure. Her hands were busy holding her breasts up but she so desperately wanted to touch herself. A warm moistness had built up between her legs and threatened to spill forth from her womanhood. It begged to be touched, yearned to be filled. Her horniness instead found another outlet.

“Where’s that cum, tiger? Don’t you wanna color my face white?” Her eyes pleaded with him hungrily. “I know you do, hon, hurry up so I can taste you.” Anna knew her words were working. He would explode any second. She bit her lip seductively and rasped, “As soon as you finish up hon, I want your cock. I want it deep inside me. Fuck me, Ricken. Fuck me hard, I’m so wet right-”

Ricken’s knuckles went white as his fingers dug into Anna’s shoulders. His hips pushed harshly into her cleavage, his warm cock throbbing and pulsing. The first spurt of cum hit her squarely on the cheek with a hot, wet smack. Instinctively, her tongue went to grab a taste and was duly rewarded as thick jets of cum sprayed out, splashing onto her face and scarlet locks. Her mouth opened wide but only a few strands managed to land inside. The rest of it coated her panting face: drops of it shot into her hair, some dripped down her cheek, and two heavy ropes painted moist white lines over her eye. Each bit of his seed that splashed against her elicited a throaty moan from the girl. So much of it covered her; the intoxicating scent filled her senses and overpowered any sort of rational thought with a burning desire to fill her wet cunt with his cock.

“Feel better, hon? Fuck, there’s so much.” Her tongue snaked out to lap up what it could. Ricken’s cum was still flowing out and coated her chest in a milky white. She pumped him with her soft mounds and continued milking a steady stream of his seed. “Mmm…”

“Anna…”

She rubbed her breasts against his cock a few more times to drain what was left. Finally, her hands left her chest and worked their way up the boy’s thighs as she leaned in to lick his cock clean. It sent a shudder through Ricken, causing a few more drops of cum to seep out, which Anna lapped up greedily. The young mage was in awe once again. Anna took her time to lick each and every drop of his seed clean from the both of them. By the end, her face was cleared and her hair damp and matted with their fluids. 

Something overtook Ricken. He pushed Anna back and awkwardly grabbed for her mouth with his own; a salty, bitter taste hit his tongue, what he assumed to be his cum, but through it all he still recognized Anna’s sour-sweet flavor. The arms that had been gripping her shoulders now wrapped around them and drew the two closer together. Anna was all too happy to reciprocate. They stayed like that for a long while, reveling in the other’s taste. Their tongues didn’t fight, as they had before, but pushed and caressed softly against each other. Now and then Ricken would suck on Anna’s lips, bringing them out to a fuller, redder hue. His cock still pressed agonizingly against the warmth of her chest. They broke apart and gasped for air while their hands continued seeking each other out covetously.

“Mmm… Ready to go again, hot stuff?” Anna trailed a finger down his chest to the tip of his dick. With the lightest of touches, she ran along his length, settling at the base to caress his balls. The other hand continued to massage the young mage’s thigh. Her grip on his sack tightened and loosened, tugging while she traced his lips with her tongue. Ricken let loose a deep groan; despite covering Anna with his seed, his balls were still full and ached sensitively under her touch. “Yeah… Yeah you are. Let’s go then, tiger. Fuck me. Fuck me right now.”

Anna gave one last lick of his lips and tug of his balls before she lifted herself up and turned around to grab the edge of the wagon. Ricken moved as if in a trance and followed the girl up, hands reaching for her hips and grabbing onto her alluring curves.

“Oh god, I’m so wet. Hurry up, pull my pants down.”

“There’s… um… I can’t- your pants…” His sex-addled mind couldn’t quite process why her infuriating pants refused to move down.

Anna laughed through her moans. “Mmmm… Hang on, lemme get that for ya.”

Ricken heard her unbuckle a belt and he slapped himself mentally. Any shame that had come from his embarrassing display were quickly swept away the second he got a look at the dampness that had leaked from Anna’s womanhood and coated her thighs. He stared in awe at her perfect cunt. A large part of him couldn’t believe this was truly happening. A few days ago he’d never even kissed a girl. Now he was about to have sex with one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen.

“Anna. Are you sure about this?”

The girl moaned and giggled. She swayed her hips knowingly. “I dunno, you tell me.”

Ricken gulped. This was definitely happening then. Tentatively, his hands crept down her hips and grabbed onto the surprising plumpness of her rear. His heart raced and nostrils flared. Never in a million years would he have imagined himself in this scenario. Sure, he’d always hoped. Fantasized about some of his attractive classmates back at the Academy and all the different ways he’d take them in lecture halls, on roofs, or a study cubicle in the library. But that was all in his imagination. This was real. Anna was real. He could smell her. He had tasted her.

He poised himself at her entrance, ready to thrust deep into the girl. Just then a horn sounded outside. Loud cries rallied from far away and breached the sensual bubble the two had created for themselves inside the wagon. They felt the wagon slow to a stop beneath them. Just beyond the canvas flaps Catherine and Emile bucked and whinnied. Ricken cursed internally. Not now. Why now? Why? Who the hell was interrupting them? His more rational side eventually returned and the realization hit him: they were under attack.

“Anna, I think- I think we need to go.”

She sighed. “Guess you’re right, hon. Dammit.” Anna hastily fixed her clothes and did her best to clean herself up. “You alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Ricken’s balls weren’t threatening to burst so that was a good sign. But like Anna a deep-seated horniness had taken hold of him. He hoped that whoever they were going to be fighting made it quick. “Do you- After we’re done, do you think we could…”

“You read my mind, hon. I promise, as soon as we get rid of whatever idiots decided to mess with us,” she turned to face him and tapped a slim finger against his nose. “I’m going to rock. Your. World.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Whee! As always, drop kudos if you enjoyed and feel free to leave any critiques you might have. I'm always open to requests or suggestions but please keep in mind I'll usually write what personally interests me. Hope y'all liked!


	3. Trade Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are better left unsaid. Or so we'd like to think.

First came the sickly, sour taste. His lips cracked apart stubbornly, chapped and crusted. In order to survey the unfamiliar situation, his tongue creeped and ran across the edge of his mouth. It smoothed over tiny, craggy peaks of skin and dried spittle, ending in a surprisingly wet pocket. Disturbed at this new sensation, it probed further and was met with a smooth, salty sheen.

He’d been drooling.

Ricken made to wipe his chin off but was stopped by a searing bolt of pain that ran through his left arm. Every part of his body suddenly jolted awake. His eyes shot open, blood rushed back into his previously dormant legs, and the cobwebs of sleep cleared themselves out of his mind. When the pain settled down and he finally regained control of his body, Ricken eased into the lumpy sterility of his bedding. Another wrong move, as he now felt a dull fire burn through his lower left leg. His leg and arm screamed in unison, eventually dying down to a tender whimper.

With groggy eyes, he scanned his surroundings. Around him were neatly prepared cots and tables laden with various bottles and metallic instruments. His robes sat neatly folded at the edge of his cot; a simple white shirt and grey woolen pants now covered him. A distinct alcoholic smell tickled his nostrils with every breath he took in. Beneath it all lay the scent of blood and rot; the ghost of a pained injury or a quiet death lying in silent meditation. He’d never been infirmed himself, but he’d been in the medical tent many times before. The stink seemed to be a permanent fixture. A constant reminder of the life he had chosen and the consequences of his actions.

Ever since he’d joined The Shepherds, Ricken had grown accustomed to the smell of death. Limbs that had been rent asunder with a screaming blade of wicked steel and flesh singed by a powerful blast of pyromancy had become routine aspects of his life. He reasoned that this was a necessity. That what he was doing was for Chrom, for all of Ylisse. He firmly believed that. That didn’t mean he had to like it.

All of his meager efforts had drained him of energy he didn’t have. A specter of a memory passed before his eyes then. He was twelve and not yet a student of magic. Gone was the pungent sterility of the medical tent, replaced with the warm heaviness of his mother’s bakery. Gentle hands seemed to run across his forehead and soothe his aches and pains, setting him at ease.

When his formerly-noble family had fallen on hard times, Ricken’s father had taken what he could and ran off. His mother soldiered on and used the remaining funds to open up a store in the city. It was in a small attic above a simple bakery that the young mage had grown up. Ricken’s mother rarely spoke of her past, never wanting to burden her son with such knowledge or guilt. But gossip and a natural curiosity uncovered the truth: a political marriage, rapidly building debts, and a nobleman’s pride.

Ricken had grown up as a noble in name only. In retrospect, he preferred it that way. It taught him humility and a meek temperament, he always told himself. But not all lessons were easily learned. Rumors were harsh and children even harsher. Adults had a subtle way of inflicting abuse, such that one might never even know about it. Children possessed no such grace. They were almost animalistic in that regard. Every beating that Ricken’s body endured, he suffered ten-fold verbally. 

But even now Ricken didn’t remember the cruelty of his peers or the snide judgment casually inflicted by haughty nobles. He remembered the smell of his mother’s bakery. The soft, savory warmth that welcomed him home without fail. The amused and concerned mirth in his mother’s voice as she cleaned and bandaged his cuts and scrapes. 

It was there when he left for The Academy and would be there for him when the war was over. Of that, he was certain. Gently, sleep overtook him once more.

\---

Ricken smiled wanly as he took another bite out of the sandwich Nowi had brought him. “I bet Lucina wasn’t too happy about that.” He shifted his body against the pillows that propped him up. Pins and needles pricked at his lower back, chastising him for not having moved sooner. 

“Pfft, you know her. Little Miss Stick-in-the-Mud.” Nowi grinned and skipped on top of the surrounding cots. “It was my best scare yet! If it wasn’t for Robin I’d probably have been dead meat!” Her violet eyes widened in horror at the ridiculous prospect.

“To be fair, there are probably people better than Lucina to frighten. She’s already a pretty tense person as it is.”

“Yeah but that’s what makes it so exciting!” The girl beamed white fangs, extremely pleased with herself.

Ricken couldn’t help but chuckle. Nowi’s enthusiasm for even the most mundane and childish things was infectious. She was a welcome distraction from his fitful bouts of sleep and the sharp throbbing in his arm. He’d only regained consciousness for a day or so and the dull monotony of the medical tent was starting to creep up on him. Imagining the pages of his tomes and notebook weren’t quite as good as the real thing.

Two weeks. That was how long Lissa had given him to recover. And even after those two weeks were over, he was by no mean out of the woods. It’d take just as long if not longer for his leg to completely recover, let alone his arm. Clerics and their magic could only do so much to heal serious wounds like the ones Ricken had sustained. The body would have to do its own work in the end. 

More time for his body to rest meant more time for his mind to wander. Stray thoughts would pass through his mind, almost always returning to Anna. By all accounts the battle had gone well so he rest easy knowing she was okay. With each passing hour, however, his eagerness to see her once more developed into subdued anxiety. He had no explanation for it other than a pressing need to be near her. A pleasant shiver ran through his groin as he recalled the last time they’d been together. He pushed those feelings away by stuffing his mouth with the remainder of his sandwich.

Nowi’s bright grin faded for just a moment. Her gaze focused intensely on Ricken before she smiled once more and hopped onto the ground with a swing of her cape. “Anyways, I should get going. I saw a grilled rabbit in the mess tent with my name on it!” She leaned in towards Ricken and pushed lightly against his forehead. “Get better, silly. Can’t fight evil from bed.” 

With that, she vanished through the tent’s flaps, leaving Ricken alone with his thoughts.

\---

The orange glow of the setting sun peeked into the tent as Anna pushed the flaps aside. Ricken had played this scene over in his head dozens of times. Part of him wanted to kiss and grope her, while part of him wanted to laugh and talk with her. All of him wanted to simply be near her. She stood momentarily at tent’s entrance, lips pulled taut into a thin line. As soon as she locked eyes with Ricken her face brightened and she beamed a grin at the young boy. In spite of that, doubt began to gnaw at his mind.

Why was she here? To see him, evidently, but was there more to it? Why hadn’t she come sooner? Would they continue where they had left off? Ricken stopped and chastised himself for such greedy thoughts. She had other things to attend to. Other priorities. Still, did that mean that he was a priority for her? It had only been a couple days and here she was. The last thing he could clearly recall was grabbing at the enticing curves of her rear, ready to thrust his manhood into her. Surely she hadn’t forgotten. Regardless of her intentions, he was still overjoyed to see her again.

Anna sauntered over to his cot, far enough from the entrance that it all felt private, though it was anything but. Ricken was sure that rumors were already making their way throughout camp, yet he didn’t entirely mind the thought. He did wonder nervously what Anna had to say about it, if she thought of it at all. 

With an almost exaggerated sigh Anna plopped down on an empty cot at Ricken’s right side. A dark brown satchel fell between her feet, thumping dully against the ground. 

“Long time no see, kiddo.”

Ricken smiled. “It’s been a while.”

“Hope you haven’t forgotten about lil’ old me.” A playful giggle escaped Anna’s lips as she poked a slender finger against her cheek.

Ricken drank in everything about her. The fall of scarlet around her cheeks. The way her garments hugged against the curves of her hips. For better or worse he’d gotten quite good at stealing glances at Anna. 

His reply to her came out more level-headed than even he expected. “Only if you haven’t done the same.” His words hung in the air a moment too long, long enough that something passed between Anna and Ricken just then. Arousal? Surprise? Longing? Whatever it was, it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Anna seemed to ignore it. 

“Aside from that nasty fracture in your leg and a sprained arm, you don’t seem to be any worse for the wear.”

“I should be so lucky…”

Anna smiled. “You should! Not many people can take a full on hit from a wyvern.”

At that, the gears in Ricken’s mind started turning. Whether it was to protect his brain from the trauma of the incident or the overwhelming intensity of what was about to occur just moments before, he had all but forgotten why he was in this medical tent to begin with. The sensations hit him first: an intense heat, the smoke burning his lungs, and Anna’s panicked voice. Clawing through the fog of his memories Ricken finally grasped at something solid.

“Your wagon!” he exclaimed. His wounds screamed at him for disrupting the calm stillness they had settled into, and he bit back a scream in turn.

Concern washed over Anna as she leaned forward to ease Ricken back down. “Hey now, easy does it.” Once his breathing steadied Anna regained her chipper demeanor. “Eager bugger, aren’t you? I probably shouldn’t have to remind you, but wounds take time to heal.”

The young mage ignored her playful quip. “But- but your wagon! It was on fire, wasn’t it?”

A grimace snuck its way through Anna’s smile. “It was, sure. Might be a little singed but everybody’s fine, Catherine and Emile included.” Her voice took on a nearly imperceptible softness. “And so are you, it looks like.”

“I guess so…” Ricken tried to pin down what exactly she meant behind her words. Before he could probe further, Anna reached excitedly for the satchel at her feet.

“Hey, no time to be a sourpuss. I brought you a couple get-well presents!” The look on Ricken’s face as she pulled his work tome from her bag was more than enough to win a warm, hearty laugh from Anna. She placed the hefty book on the table next to his cot and reached back into her satchel.

Basking in the glow of an unexpected kindness, Ricken nevertheless eagerly awaited the second half of what would constitute “a couple” get-well presents. With a flourish Anna produced a dark glass bottle, its contents sloshing around. 

“From my own personal stash.” 

Normally, Ricken would have protested alcohol of any kind. His instructors had impressed upon him its ill effects and how it dulled the mind and corrupted the spirit. His mother allowed a taste now and then and he always recoiled from the sour liquid. Such reservations, however, melted at the sight of Anna’s bashfully pleading smile.

The bottle opened with a pop and Anna brought it to her nose for a quick sniff. Pleased at what she smelled, she reached across to Ricken and wordlessly offered him a drink. The boy showed no hesitation and accepted it cheerily. In one swift motion he brought the bottle to his mouth and tipped it at such a high angle that his mouth quickly filled with the cloying sweetness of the wine. In that instant, his mind conjured up images of a well-worn oak table, the smell of fresh flour and rising dough, and a profound sensation of melancholy. With puffed up cheeks he fought back a gag and managed to swallow it all. The bitter acidity stung his senses, but after a moment or two of coughing, a cozy warmth began to radiate from his belly.

Anna took the bottle from him with a smirk. “Easy tiger, I only brought the one. This isn’t a contest. Leave some for me to enjoy.”

The cheery woman took a respectable swig, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm in a gesture that was decidedly un-ladylike, but so very Anna-like. With bottle still in hand, she got up to stretch and groaned pleasantly. In an awkward shuffle she took a few careful sips as she pulled the cot she was just sitting on closer to Ricken’s. Careful and conscious of the injured limbs on the left side of his body, Anna sat back down and leaned over to rest herself on his lap. The red locks of her ponytail swished towards Ricken’s face, allowing him to inhale the citrusy-sweet smell he’d been missing these past couple days.

A familiar jolt of pleasure ran through his lower body, but he summoned whatever willpower he could to keep anything further than a guilty shiver at bay. She faced away from Ricken towards the oncoming twilight that peeked in through the tent’s entrance. Without shifting her comfortable position, she twisted her arm around to offer the bottle back to her companion. At first glance they way they were arranged looked uncomfortable to rest and difficult to drink wine in, but the two of them weren’t particularly concerned about appearances. The deep, dark liquid successfully made a few rounds between them until it reached what Anna would call “the comfy line.”

Ricken’s head swam in the mixture of alcohol and Anna’s presence. He could feel the heat emanating from her, made all the more apparent by the approaching night. In the growing darkness the swishing of wine against glass and small, satisfied gasps were the only noise in the otherwise quiet tent. Somewhere in the time that had passed Anna had taken to drawing small circles in the fabric of Ricken’s pajama pants. Too afraid to look down at her for fear of breaking the calm serenity, Ricken lay in a comfortable haze. After a voiceless eternity, Anna’s laugh cut through the silence.

“Y’know, it’s a funny story ‘bout how I got this wine.” Her normally lax speech was made even looser by the alcohol. “It’s a Chon’sin vintage, but…” she paused to take another swig then passed it back to Ricken. “This bottle of sunshine was actually made in Ylisse. Goes way back to a minor dispute some years ago that had Chon’sin on the losing end. Part of the terms of surrender was handing over a tribute, ten percent of all exports for the next twenty years. Paying for damages and such. Thing is, Chon’sin vintners are stubbornly proud of their work. Won’t let any dirty Ylisseans use their grapes to make subpar wine.” She smirked at an unspoken memory. “Long and short of it: Chon’sin bureaucracy is helping me feed my alcoholism.” 

It was meant as a joke, clearly, but Ricken still turned over her statement in his mind trying to fill in the blanks that lead to the punchline and where exactly Anna fit in. He suddenly realized he didn’t know the first thing about her. He certainly knew her blunt and earnest nature was refreshing, if off-putting, and he was slowly getting used to it. Sometimes eagerly expecting it. But as for who the Anna was that lead to the Anna he knew now, he had no idea.

“I guess I’m not doing you any favors either.”

“I’m allowed to indulge now and then.” She swished the bottle around knowingly and offered it once more to her companion, who accepted without thought. “Perks of the job.” 

Ricken felt her move off his lap, his blanket a poor substitute for warmth. She hummed tunelessly as she reached into her bag. In a matter of moments, a small light sparked and puffed into being. It grew imperceptibly, tiny flames licking upwards and casting wild shadows against their surroundings. Onyx puffs of smoke wafted out from a solitary match and crept into the boy’s nostrils. Ricken glanced over to his right and could make out the faint outline of a small oil lamp. Between the lamp, the wine, and Anna’s proximity to him, a dull heat flushed across Ricken’s face. For the first time since she had entered the tent, he took a good look at her and lost all capacity for thought or speech.

Anna was beautiful. Scarlet locks burned against the tepid flame of the lamp, framing her heart-shaped face. She wore the knowing smirk that Ricken continually longed to see. Even now he was lost in the soft contours of her smile, the small vibrant pink of her lips pulled taut that lead into mischievous dimples. He stole quick, intermittent glances at her piercing ruby-red eyes, hoping that the darkness of the tent and his infirmity would mask his attempts at being crafty. A childish hope, perhaps, but one that his inebriated ego clung to.

The silence passed a moment too long and Ricken suddenly realized he had been staring. His eyes darted frantically away from Anna, then back to her when he deemed that too extreme a reaction. To his relief, her attention was still on the flame in the lamp. The deep crimson pools of her eyes gazed longingly at the flame, as if begging it into existence. Ricken coughed uncomfortably. It felt like he was intruding on a private moment.

“I just realized… I don’t know what day it is or where we are,” he casually remarked so as to dispel the awkward atmosphere he felt developing.

“Neither do I,” Anna replied as she straightened up to hang the lamp up on a nearby hook. The intimate, nostalgic air she had surrounding her had dissipated and she was back to her usual self. She plopped back down into her comfortable resting place on Ricken, returning a much needed warmth back to his body. He felt a shiver run once more through his groin as her arm lay across his lap to prop herself up, but he did his best to suppress anything more than that. “Does it matter?”

“I was thinking about my mother earlier.” He hadn’t meant to share that thought out loud, but he didn’t particularly care. Another swig of wine passed his lips and the bottle returned to its owner.

“Yeah?” Anna paused to take her own drink. She held the bottle up, scrutinizing its contents. Less than a quarter remained. A good enough amount that she took a hearty gulp. “I bet she’s nice.” The woman grinned to herself and produced what was halfway between a hiccup and a guffaw. “Bet she runs a bakery.” Anna settled deeper into his lap and sighed contentedly.

Ricken felt suddenly drawn to Anna, even deeper than he was before. Whether it was a growing sense of daring or lack of inhibitions, he responded to her with a wary hand that crept against her arm. “She does, actually. Back in Yllistol, right off the city square.”

A slow giggle from Anna developed into a deep, earthy laugh shared by the two. Amidst the laughter her free hand found itself resting gently against his thigh. Without giving much thought as to why he did it, Ricken squeezed her arm. 

“Ain’t that some shit. She any good?”

“Of course she is, she owns a bakery.”

“Gonna hafta’ try some then.” She snuck another sip before passing the bottle behind her to Ricken.

“You should. She sends a basket every month. Worries I’m gonna starve.”

“Nice lady. Wish my mom thoughta’ me like that.” Ricken didn’t know how to respond to that. But he tried all the same. 

“Are you close with your family?” He gave her arm a soft squeeze and she returned it with one of her own against his thigh. Absentmindedly he took a drink from the bottle.

Empty.

He dropped the it to the ground and closed his eyes, easing back into the pillows that were piled against his back.

“‘s weird growin’ up with so many relatives,” Anna remarked, somewhere between a scoff and a confession. She spoke as if she weren’t talking to anyone in particular. “You think it’d be nice but you kinda get lost ‘n alluvit. Lotta expectations. ‘s almos’ kinda funny how much I fought with my family.” Anna’s speech was getting sloppier with each passing second. “Guess I was too wil’, even fer their standards. But ‘s hard ta get noticed, sometimes.”

Anna’s body sunk deeper against Ricken. Through the bitter sting of wine and antiseptic he could smell the faint trace of lemon and summer that was uniquely Anna’s. 

“Yer a good guy, Ricken,” she mumbled into his lap.

The inexplicable force that was drawing him to Anna had now swallowed him whole. 

He breathed her scent in one last time. 

\---

When Anna awoke the tent was coated in an inky blackness. An eerie sense of calm permeated the air, both reinforced and held at bay by the steady golden light of the oil lamp burning above. Years of experience, caution, and late-night drinking judged that only an hour or so had passed. Her body still radiated with the warmth of the alcohol, a feeling she never ceased to revel in. Wine had always been a staple of her family’s merchant lifestyle, but it wasn’t until she became familiar with the irresponsibilities of youth and academia that she appreciated it for its inebriating qualities. For better or for worse.

Muscles, tendons, and bones creaked and groaned in a pleasant cacophony of rousing stretches. Anna pressed deeply against Ricken’s lap as she brushed the cobwebs of sleep from her mind and body. Suddenly, she felt his body squirm under her. She eased her way upright, ready to greet him, but was only met with a light groan that melted back into soft, steady breathing. 

The lamp hung above Ricken’s head, bathing him in muted yellow tones. Anna had never taken a good chance to look closely at Ricken before. Certainly, she thought he was cute, adorable, and a mix of several other innocent sounding descriptors. But here, the lamp highlighting the contours of his flushed face, chestnut hair draped lazily across his forehead and spilling back against the pillow, she could see he would become a handsome young man. 

A small voice raised in the back of her mind began to protest, but she willingly sunk back into a haze of grogginess and inebriation. She ran a stray hand slowly up his uninjured leg, poking and prodding along the way. Her actions elicited another light groan and squirm from the boy, breathier and heavier than the last time. The warmth from her absent body still clung to the blanket, slowly dissipating into the cool of the night air. Mental gymnastics and a sudden growing heat between her legs spurred her on to more daring actions. 

In one fluid motion Anna snaked her hands underneath the blanket and caught the hem of his pajama pants. The uninterrupted breathing of a deep slumber gave her the go-ahead to continue. She continued to drink in his features as she pulled his pants down along with the blanket, stopping just shy of where his injury began. His cock now free, she shifted her gaze downwards. This was the first time she’d ever seen it in its natural state, unaffected by hormones or her presence. That would quickly change.

She readjusted her seated position to make herself more comfortable and snuck her fingers under his sack, gently grasping and tugging on his balls. Another throaty groan and his slowly expanding member goaded her on further. The small voice from before tried to speak up again, but seeing Ricken’s sleeping face was enough to quiet it down once more. Still giving attentive care to his sack, she leaned forward and ran her tongue lazily across his cock, starting from its base and moving right. She left behind a wet trail that ended with a laughably chaste kiss on the tip. 

Her lips caressed the end of his member and suckled lightly. The groans came more steadily now, transforming into low, heady moaning. She widened her mouth just enough to let his cock slip in and slid her tongue around its length, pushing back foreskin and enjoying the taste. What had been soft and malleable in the cool air of the tent was rapidly becoming hard and firm against her tongue. Blood rushed into Ricken’s member and expanded it, pleasantly filling the confines of Anna’s mouth. There was a slight pause in her ministrations, just enough where she could focus on the warmth and vitality coursing through the cock in her mouth. Her own womanhood had begun to mirror Ricken’s increasing arousal; a stray hand slid between her legs and pressed against her mound. In spite of trousers and undergarments preventing her from slipping fingers into her dampening folds, she nevertheless continued pressing against the outside of her clothing. Slowly, her hips began to push back against her hand.

Anna soon developed a back and forth rhythm between lavishing attention on the throbbing cock in her mouth and sating the growing fire between her legs. The small moans and squirms coming from Ricken were more than enough to keep her sufficiently motivated in her endeavors. There was always the possibility that he might wake up, but the comfortable warmth of the alcohol was enough of an assurance that Anna could continue uninterrupted. While the thought of the young mage waking up to the sensation of his dick being vigorously sucked excited her to no end, she felt an even greater thrill from knowing that he was helpless and at her mercy. Amidst the drunken haze of Ricken’s and her own pleasure, the tiny protesting voice from before still remained. It was by no means an unfamiliar feeling to Anna, but she’d had more than enough experience with it to be able to ignore it.

Before that line of thinking could continue, Anna grabbed hungrily at Ricken’s sack and pulled on the two swelling orbs within. Spittle ran down the sides of her mouth as she engulfed the boy’s cock in a noisy, swirling vacuum, her agile tongue attacking his member from all angles. Forcefully, almost angrily, her head pushed forwards towards the base of Ricken’s cock then began to move back slowly, ending at the tip. Her lips pursed lightly as she slid her tongue against its entrance, lapping up the precum that now leaked out. Satisfied with the amount of fluids she’d wrung out, Anna made her way back down to the root and held her mouth there, inhaling Ricken’s scent.

She continued this obscene cycle through countless iterations, all following the same general lascivious pattern: engulfing his cock within her eager mouth, tirelessly kneading and tugging his balls, and gyrating furiously against her own hand in a futile effort to satisfy her own desire. Whatever doubts or reservations she had held before were gone now, replaced entirely by a pressing need to make the two of them cum. 

Ricken’s labored breathing picked up even more, signaling his approaching climax. Anna worked herself into a frenzy, attacking all of the young mage’s most sensitive spots as well as her own. She was the first to cum, juices spilling out and forming a warm damp spot in her leggings. The sheer pleasure and intensity of it spurred her on into one final attack. Anna noisily slurped on Ricken’s cock as she pushed herself all the way to its base, a coarse bed of hair pricking at her lips and nose; her other hand, meanwhile, massaged and tugged at the malleable skin of his sack, as if to coax his fluids out. 

It happened all at once. She felt his sack tighten in her grip and cock pulse violently. A warm jet of cum shot into the back of her mouth, followed quickly by a second. Without thinking, Anna swallowed hungrily. She lost herself in the sensation of it all: the warmth of Ricken’s cock, the slick viscosity of his cum as it splashed around in her mouth and slid down her throat, the pleasant buzzing that coursed through her entire being, manifesting itself as a slow rocking of her hips against her free hand and a low hum that reverberated against the softening cock between her lips. She took her time cleaning up, lazily licking away all traces of anything that had happened. Her pants would need to be washed, but aside from that everything would be just as she had found it. 

A hot wave of shame washed over her then. The voice was getting louder. With a quickness that bordered on clumsiness, Anna gathered her things and fixed Ricken’s bedding. Some part of her had hoped that he would have woken up. At least then she’d be able to play it all off as teasing. His hormones would have done the rest. 

She took one last look at at the boy before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just leave these two alone. This chapter was something I've been chipping away at for a while now, but had lost some steam along the way. Trying to get back onto a daily writing regimen so that doesn't happen again. This was an interesting chapter for me to work on as I'm delving a little deeper into Anna and Ricken as characters. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter expected to be released in 2020.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you reached this far! I know it's an unusual pairing but I absolutely loved writing Anna. This fic started out as a bit of a curiosity on my part but I quickly fell in love with the dynamic between Anna and Ricken. The flirty/shy and dominant/submissive archetypes are really fun to work with.
> 
> It's not the most compelling premise. This is more for my own benefit, as I'm still not used to writing smut. My other work will be a bit more character/story focused, while "Member Card" will be pretty kinky so I can get some practice in. I'd like for this to continue as a series and focus more on Anna and Ricken as characters as much as I can. There will certainly be LOTS of smut, but I'm interested in developing their relationship as well. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions for kinks or scenarios to include I'm all ears. I can't guarantee I'll write them in but if they tickle my fancy I'll definitely consider it. As always, if you enjoyed reading don't forget to kudos, drop a comment below, and lemme know what you think!


End file.
